


Ripper of My Loins

by werewxlfqueen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Rupert Giles, Band Candy, Dom Rupert Giles, Episode: s03e06 Band Candy, F/M, Innocence, OC, Reader is horny af, Ripper, Self Insert, an absolutely shameful self insert, because good lord giles is something else, buffy - Freeform, it's not hard to see why, it's so fun, just all giles, reader is pretty dom too but yeah, the scooby gang isn't really mentioned, this episode has been my favourite so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewxlfqueen/pseuds/werewxlfqueen
Summary: Occurs during the events of Band Candy [3x06]. Rupert Giles has eaten one too many bars of rather peculiar chocolate bar and has taken a fancy to Sunnydale’s very own English teacher. Will Ripper be able to hold himself back? A self-indulgent shame drabble because I have no self-control and want to share this with people.





	Ripper of My Loins

The night was young, and I was feeling rather pleasant that very evening. Slews of chocolate wrappers adorned the desk of my classroom with an ardent carelessness and uncharacteristic complacency, and I felt restless. Not the stress-induced ‘I-can’t-deal-with-these-idiotic-students-I-must-get-up-and-read-some-Poe-or-I-might-cry’ teacher-y restless, but the type of inconsolable energy that I hadn’t felt since I had been young, dumb and ready to run. It was exhilarating, and my heart thrummed with a bursting passion and lust for life. I had to do something!

In an instant, I popped the last of the chocolate bar I was eating into my mouth, savouring the particular warmth and deliciousness that flooded my brain, before kicking my legs from under the desk and skipping to my feet. Perhaps it was a night for the Bronze; getting drunk and dancing the night away seemed to be an unbelievably charming idea in that moment. Grinding against sweaty bodies; how could I even resist? I was almost ready to surge towards the door before my knees caught against my pencil skirt. A sharp sound of fabric tearing reverberated to my ears. It was an issue I’d normally have cringed at. If anything, it was a sobering moment of dissatisfaction. Now that won’t do. These clothes, so restricting so… proper. I glanced down at the slight tear at the hem, where my legs had taughtened the material. Tutting, I grabbed the pair of office scissors propped in my desk drawer and began cutting. Firstly, up the leg to lengthen the slit, then the length of the skirt. The result was shoddy and immodist and showed off my thighs and arse to my absolute delight. Tossing the scissors away, I untucked the blouse, undid a few buttons and tied it in a knot, devilishly showing off the supple flesh of my stomach  
Now that was a markable improvement. 

Grinning with fox-like glee, I skipped out of the classroom, ready to embrace my new-found energy and youthful appreciation of life with avid joy. I was so lost in my own childlike joy I barely noticed anyone else in the hallway as I exited my room. Not even sensing the pair of eyes drawn on my every move; an unlit cigarette perched between his teeth; a devious smile of youth slick on his mouth.

“You alright, my lovely?” A familiar voice met my ears, which forced me still in my tracks. A pleasant shiver rode a wave up my spine. I turned slowly, meeting the eyes of my very own co-worker, A Mr Rupert Giles, Sunnydale’s suave Librarian.  
I matched his grin with a coy pucker of my lips, feeling the rise of heat warming my neck and cheeks. I had never admitted it previously, but the man had an alluring quality to him. An inexplicable attraction in those eyes that had left me feeling a little lightheaded. The reserved English teacher in me felt like it was ghastly to admit those feelings, especially for an older man, but those feeling had seemed to dissipate almost entirely that evening. How odd, it was, that it didn’t even seem to bother me.  
My eyes cheekily dragged from his head to toe. He seemed to be holding himself… different. A self-assuredness and boyish charm that I had never witnessed before. And also, his own clothing… I clamped down on my lip at the sight of Rupert in something far more casual than I was accustomed to, his white T-shirt leaving little to the imagination… very little I’d have to remove.

It was fucking enthralling, and the heat between my thighs told me my body was agreeing with me. 

“Ah… Rupert… I’m feeling pretty amazing, I have to say…” I cocked my head to the side, narrowing my eyes as I very obviously continued the coy façade. “What’re you up to?”

His smile widened and he took a considerable step towards me, his eyes darkening as he filled the space between us. My heart thrummed hurriedly in my throat, as if she herself were still adjusting to the new change of pace. I hadn’t felt so alive. It wasn’t like I was averse to fun, but with age and duties and responsibility at my hands I had been finding less and less time to simply enjoy myself. I deserved to have fun tonight, no matter the outcome.

“Oh sweetheart, call me Ripper.” The way his voice thickened; his accent noticeably different. But again, I didn’t care. If anything, my obvious lust fluttered more intensely. On a normal day I’d curse myself and shyly withdraw in defeat to his advances, the pet names. But tonight was not a regular night. 

“Ripper,” I tested the sound on my tongue. He seemed to enjoy it as he took another ardent step towards me. I glanced up at him, his height seeming to tower above me. Funny how I had never noticed it before. “Want to have some fun?” The forwardness of my remark sparked something beneath those eyes of his. Like a surge of electricity through him, flowing through me and to the ground. I smiled demurely, compensating for it, breaking my gaze from his and looking away shyly. It didn’t look like he was buying the reserved act, however. He tucked the unlit cigarette that was in his mouth, in his pocket, regarding me for a moment.

“Oh, I plan to…” He grinned in reply after a moment, reaching out to grasp my chin, pulling my head up to look at him again. I flushed a deep crimson, my breath suddenly growing shallow at the realisation of how close we were. That was the only prompt we both needed. In a level of synchronicity, we seemed to realise what one another wanted. I surged forward, my mouth meeting his in a greedy absorption; an intense need. Our bodies melted against each other, one hand rising up to tangle in my loose hair, the other grasping at the small of my back as he directed me to the library doors. We burst through them, barely gasping for breath. He appeared to know his way around the school blindly. Not that I was bothered.

We broke apart only for a moment as we fumbled dumbly with our clothes and for a moment of clarity. “Fuck darlin’, you know I’ve thought you were hot since the moment I met you. Wanted you on that desk; wanted you on your knees…” That slick smile returned. I could have moaned right there at the look in his eyes. He had ripped his t shirt off quickly, whereas I was still having issue with my blouse. He seized the silky material between his large hands and tore it straight from me. I gasped at the suddenness of it; the feeling of his hands now grasping at my bra. He was obviously apt at such work, as both the shirt and my modesty were left in tatters on the ground. I was lifted and placed surprisingly gently on the table in the centre of the Library, my own hands busily reaching for his jeans. I could see the strained tent at the crotch; saw the size of it. My own wetness was quickly meeting his level of arousal. While I worked his mouth met the crook of my neck. I giggled softly and gasped as he nipped at me. The vibrations of his laughter through his teeth to my skin was another experience altogether. I squirmed in delight, grasping the jeans and tugging them down. He kicked them off and went back to kissing me. The man seemed to have a sadistic urge to get sounds out of me. If he found a place that got me crying out in pleasure more, he continued to return to it until I could barely take it.

“Mr Giles, you’re a fucking deviant and I need you!” I cried out, my hips bucking up against his briefs. He groaned as we made contact. He wasn’t the only one who took joy out of a vocal reaction. My hands slid down his chest as he watched me; watched me take out his length and feel it in my hands. Familiarising myself with it. My hand slid up and down, not that I really needed to. The hardness was incredibly evident, the bead of precum sliding on my hands telling me just as much. 

“You want me to fill you up, my lovely? You want me to make you moan for me?” I gasped a yes as his hands kneaded at my breast, his thumb drawing circles over the hard nub of my nipple. He seemed preoccupied for barely a moment, as if he were taking my modesty in, absorbing me through his eyes before he had his way. His cock was hovering over me, brushing me, grinding against me.

Then he pushed inside me.

The moans of absolute ecstasy from both of us echoed throughout the homely Library. What we were doing would taint the room forever, I realised. Taint it with devious, naughty images that I would remember for a long time. What a fucking delight. I groaned Giles’ name in breathy gasps, unable to comprehend the feeling of him inside me. The fullness I felt; it was so right. Like we were fit for each other. I knew once he left, I would feel a longing emptiness for this feeling again. I had to devour such a moment with opulent relish. He thrust his hips so that his balls were grinding against my arse. I cried out louder this time, almost laughing in glee.  
“F-fffuck,” he cried out this time, unable to maintain his calmer demeanour. A further heat passed through me.

“Yes… Yes… Moan for me, Ripper. Lose yourself in me,” I whispered sweet nothings to him, my hands cupping his face as our mouths hovered over each other, not quite meeting. He thrust in and out with an intensity I could barely handle, the crude sounds of our skin and bodily fluids meeting a lewd joy to me. I couldn’t believe how lustful I had allowed myself to become; how much I relished it; like we were undoubtedly right for each other. He groaned my name every time he met my inner walls, as I tightened around him, begging for more, my hips rocking with his, in tandem with the oceanic force of his body against mine. Suddenly he pulled out, just as the rising pressure of my orgasm was about to meet a high. My eyes snapped open in shock, though I was quickly pacified, as his hands scooped me up by my back and arse and lifted me into his arms. The man was a hell of a lot stronger than he looked, as he slammed me back against one of his bookcases, thrusting even deeper into me, holding me up barely with his hands and hips. If I thought it had been good before, I was absolutely mistaken. The angles he was hitting right there and then made me lose all function altogether. My nails dug harshly into the skin of his neck and back, leaving what I assumed were going to be harsh scratches for him to remember me by. If anything, it was me trying to hold on; hold myself above the rush of the ocean with weights tied to my ankles. He was nipping and sucking at the crook of my neck, leaving marks of his very own.

Ripper’s pace was growing more erratic and I could tell him quickly losing himself meant he was close to the end too. His sharp gasps of air, the tightness of his hands. I suddenly seized his face again and forced his eyes up to meet mine. I kissed him deeply then, him melting into it as readily. He adjusted his feet and thrust up harder; the pressure of my own high hitting me like a rush of pure unparalleled joy; my orgasm rocking me to my very core. My edges of my vision blackened, and I cried out Ripper’s name as he took one final thrust, pushing deeper as he too met my orgasm with his own. We both stilled, though I could feel him tremble beneath me, as he twitched inside of me. I could still feel the fullness even as he withdrew from my wetness. With me still in his arms he slid to the ground, my arms wrapped around him in an embrace of lovers. It was a surprisingly tender moment, especially after the foul, indulgent transgression we both had just committed. His fingers were circling the skin on my hand, and I nuzzled deep into the crook of his neck, taking in his scent, taking in everything that had just happened. Just as our shaky breaths grew still again and a little more clarity came to our sense, I laughed softly in his embrace.

What a funny little day I was having.


End file.
